


Desires in the Prefects' Bathroom

by writingismyescapee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismyescapee/pseuds/writingismyescapee
Summary: “You know, for a bookworm I wouldn’t have picked the bathroom fantasy first.” Hermione raised her eyebrow as her Professor smirked once again. “I always thought your naughtiest fantasy would’ve been get taken on the library desk.” Hermione gasped and then moaned once again both at the thought and at the fact that Bellatrix’s slender fingers were once again teasing her core.“Oh, that’s a close second.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179
Collections: Bellamione





	Desires in the Prefects' Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fanfiction here and also my first Bellamione fanfiction. I truly hope I didn't mess up too much the characters, I tried to stay in line with as much as I've read about them, together and not.
> 
> I'm not going to annoy you any further, I just really hope you like it!

Hermione loved the Prefects' bathroom, with its glorious and giant bathtub, all those different scents you could choose, the colors of the Houses filling up the tub.

The Prefects' bathroom was possibly the thing she loved the most about being Prefect; do not mistake her, she also loved having the power of keeping everyone from her House in line, of threatening to take off points from the Houses when rules were broken; yes, she loved that very much.

However, for a mind like that of Hermione, the peace she could find in that bathroom was something she could not find anywhere else.

Anywhere else that would not risk her detention, or worse, at least.

_Like someone’s quarters would, for instance._

The bathtub had just started to fill up with bubbles when Hermione choose the scents to pour inside: cinnamon, pine and a hint of honey.

Hermione breathed in those scents closing her eyes, behind her eyelids a dark figure was approaching her, long dress, curly and rebelling hair, slender fingers; the Golden Girl gasped as she opened her eyes and scanned the room: of course she was just projecting her wishes.

The girl unfastened her robe and let it slide from her body, hitting the cold floor; she slowly stepped on the cold marble of the bathtub and shivered, the cold she felt suddenly disappeared as she lowered her body into the warm water; bubbles were all around her, the scents she had picked keeping her company.

The bookworm closed her eyes letting her body relax.

**xxx**

Hermione Granger was perhaps a little bit hypocrite. The Prefect loved taking off points, or rather, _threatening_ to take off points of the Houses whenever someone was or was about to break some rule; however this probably would’ve meant she had to take _a lot_ of points off her own House because of herself and her rebel and outrageous behavior.

The Golden Girl was very well aware of every single rule Hogwarts had, so she perfectly knew about the harsh rule forbidding Prefects from letting other students sneak in the bathroom.

_They weren’t a student._

Hermione would want to argue perhaps, however, that would’ve put her in a way worse position. If they weren’t a student, then were they an outsider? A muggle? Or, perhaps, an adult?

To top it all, without letting in much about this _someone_ , the bookworm would let them in at specific moments of the day, which was _not_ when she knew the bathroom would be empty. Hermione would let this someone in when herself was already there.

However, if we must really look into this situation, maybe it wasn’t really about Hermione letting this person sneak in, maybe they weren’t even _sneaking in_. After all, professors could easily wander around the castle without anybody suspecting anything at all.

The Golden Girl had still her eyes closed and her breath had almost evened out when she heard the door close and some words being muttered, some spells.

“You came” the bookworm stated opening her eyes slowly and turning her head towards the entrance, a playful yet satisfied smile on her lips.

“Not yet. But I sure hope to soon, pet.” Bellatrix Black replied not even trying to hide the smirk on her face as her beloved student stood up in front of her and stepped outside the bathtub. “I should’ve gotten here sooner, you know how much I love helping you undress.” Hermione snorted at this but nevertheless walked closer to her Professor, whom, on the other hand, was very much amused by the annoyed look on the Prefect's face.

“I thought you were going to bail on me; I waited but you didn’t show up. I was thinking that maybe I should’ve taken care of my needs all by myself, _Professor_.” The last word being emphasized made Bellatrix lips quirk up in a smirk, her _signature_ smirk, her beloved student would underline. Hermione had gotten in front of her Professor when her hands started to trace every line of the infamous corset Bellatrix was wearing. Water was still dripping from the girl’s naked body and the dark witch’s eyes traced every inch of that body covered in drops, wishing to lick those off so very soon.

Fingers began to toy with the black corset's laces until the bookworm had unfastened them all, amber eyes never leaving onyx eyes, the two lovers ever so focused on each other while the youngest was still undressing her Professor. Once the corset was out of the way the rest of the black dress was easy to get rid of, leaving Bellatrix in nothing but her lace black underwear.

Hermione felt her mouth go suddenly dry as her eyes roamed the body in front of her, the pale skin coming into perfect contrast with those black underwear, black hair and onyx eyes. Bellatrix was looking at her student with an amused expression until the Golden Girl let out a breath and then a thought.

“Fuck me.” Hermione said without even thinking about those words as she was so lost into that gorgeous body in front of her. The Professor’s eyebrows quickly quirked as she observed her student.

“My, my, what a filthy mouth we have, pet.” Bellatrix smirked as Hermione licked her lips watching the older witch’s slander fingers reach the hem of her underwear and sliding them off those long, paled and toned legs. “I sure hope such language is only reserved for me, wouldn’t want the Headmistress to know just how naughty you can be, right?” Hermione was at a loss of words as she could clearly see some of the wetness already glistening her Professor’s core. “What do we say, _pet_?” Bellatrix voice had dropped and with it Hermione’s underwear would have too, had she still had them on. The Golden Girl’s eyes shot up to reach onyx ones as the dark witch was waiting for a response.

“Only yours.” The Golden Girl replied as Bellatrix's eyes got darker while the dark witch stepped closer to the naked girl in front of her, Hermione sucked in a breath and observed each movement of the goddess in front of her. The Professor quirked an eyebrow while never leaving amber eyes.

“The language?” Bellatrix asked with an amused smirk; Hermione bit her lip as her eyes once again roamed the body of her Professor.

“Me.” The response was so short and quick as the dark witch grabbed the younger witch by her hips and pushed their bodies against one another. Hermione gasped and her mouth was left a bit open while she absorbed the fact that her body and her lover’s were savoring each other. Bellatrix immediately brought her lips against the bookworm's, Hermione’s eyes fluttered close, her hands immediately found their place in her Professor’s tangled hair as a pale hand rested on a much darker cheek. This wasn’t their first kiss, obviously, however it still took the younger witch’s breath away to be so close to the older witch, to kiss her and feel her body against her own. One of Hermione’s hand moved from black hair to the pale slender neck as Bellatrix's kiss became more intense, the younger witch felt her knees start to give in from the intensity of every sensation she was feeling as the dark witch flicked her tongue against her bottom lip before taking it in between her teeth biting down gently. Hermione inhaled a sudden gasp as her amber eyes opened and found herself looking into even darker onyx eyes.

“Bathtub?” The Professor asked smirking, Hermione found herself nodding, her bright and skilled brain could not bring itself to make up a word, nor a sentence, as she still was feeling every intense moment of the kiss they shared. Bellatrix grabbed the younger witch’s hand as she lead them both from the cold floor to the warmth of the water. “You smell like me, you know?” The Professor asked with an amused expression as the two of them lowered themselves into the hot water, the bookworm blushed suddenly and the dark witch let out a soft chuckle.

“I-I chose cinnamon as main scent…” The younger witch replied feeling her face getting hotter and hotter by minute, she thought she was about to be set on fire. “Because it reminds me of you.” If possible, Hermione saw her Professor’s eyes get even darker as the dark witch pressed the Golden Girl against the marble wall of the bathtub pressing their lips against one another; Bellatrix was sitting right next to the younger witch, her lips trailing softly against the soft skin of the bookworm until they reached the spot behind her ear. Hermione let out a soft gasp as she felt her Professor’s hand cupping her breast and taking her nipple between her fingers, the dark witch bit gently her earlobe as her fingers pitched the younger witch’s nipple. “Please…” Hermione let out in a soft breath as the older one kept playing with her nipples.

“What is it, pet?” The Professor asked smirking as the bookworm kept gaping for air. “What do you need?” Hermione gasped as she felt slender fingers roam her body further down reaching her navel. The Golden Girl didn’t trust her words so she grasped the dark witch’s hand and lead it to her core. She was obviously wet from the water but Bellatrix could feel the slick wetness as she trailed the length of the heated spot that was anything but water. “Use your words, pet. Usually you don’t have a problem with those.” The Professor said chuckling as the younger witch let out a frustrated breath, Bellatrix circled the bookworm’s entrance with one finger before slowly entering her with just the tip, collecting even more wetness and then Hermione felt her body empty again as the finger started slowly and painfully flickering her clit. The Golden Girl sucked in a breath before trying to speak.

“P-Please…Bella, I-” Hermione stopped suddenly as a finger entered her once more, pumping a few times inside her before leaving her empty again. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow looking curiously at her beloved student beside her. “Fuck me, Bellatrix, for Merlin’s sa-” The younger witch couldn’t manage to end her frustrated request because suddenly she felt two slender fingers entering her, Hermione let out a satisfied breath as the dark witch began pumping once again inside of her. The bookworm grabbed the dark witch by her curly hair and brought her closer kissing her hungrily as her body began rocking along the fingers inside her. Bellatrix bit down on her bottom lip as her thumb began rubbing her student’s clit while her fingers kept thrusting inside the young girl. The dark witch opened her eyes suddenly as she felt a shy hand tracing her path on the pale body reaching her breasts; the younger witch felt onyx eyes on her and she opened her amber ones smirking at the shocked expression on her Professor’s face. “I want you, Bella. I want everything that is you.” The student stated as her other hand cupped the dark witch’s core rubbing immediately her clit as the two witches were trying not to fall completely underwater from the heavenly sensations both of them were experiencing.

“ _Fuck_ \- Pet, fuck me.” Bellatrix demanded as her eyes tried not to lose focus of the amber eyes in front of her; the younger witch smirked amused as her finger were slowly dragged to the entrance of the dark witch’s core, circling the entrance without penetrating the witch. Suddenly the Golden Girl felt a few harsh thrust inside of her, which made her jump and moan loudly. “I said: Fuck me, _pet_.” The Professor demanded more harshly this time while her fingers were pumping their way inside her student. Hermione was gasping for her, she couldn’t stop moaning as she felt her insides being shaken completely from the strength of her lover’s pumps.

“S-Say my name. And you shall – _fuck_ – what you – _fuck, Bella!_ – want. _Oh, fuck, fuck_.” Her own words didn’t make much sense in her head but she knew the dark witch had understood what the pupil was trying to say. The Professor brought her lips closer to the bookworm’s ear, licking her earlobe.

“Fuck me hard, _Hermione_.” The Professor stated as her fingers kept pumping away inside her student’s body, her thumb playing non-stop with the younger witch’s clit. Hearing her own name being moaned in her ear did it for the girl. Hermione screamed and moaned as she felt her walls clenching around the dark witch’s slender fingers while the Professor kept pumping inside her helping her ride out the orgasm. To the dark witch’s surprise she suddenly felt three fingers making their way inside of her as her own two still were pumping inside her pupil’s core. Hermione rested her head on the older witch’s shoulder, biting down as gently as she could manage giving the spasm of her orgasm still making her whole body shiver with pleasure. The Golden Girl’s breath was labored but it didn’t stop her from wanting to give her lover her much needed release. What the bookworm did not expect was for the dark witch to keep pumping her slender fingers while entering a third one even after Hermione had rode out her orgasm.

“B-Bella, I’m – _Oh dear Merlin_ –” Hermione gasped as the dark witch’s thumb kept brushing against her clit, her own fingers pumping inside her Professor as the older witch brought their lips together for a heated kiss. The bookworm felt her own walls starting to clench again, she was too sensitive from her first orgasm, she could not hold on much longer for the second.

“Don’t hold – _Fuck, pet_ – back. I can – _Merlin, Hermione_ – give you one more if – _Dear fuck, yes_ – you want to cum – _Hermione, don’t stop_ – together.” Hermione had started to pump harder and faster her fingers, she didn’t think she had it in her to survive a third orgasm without passing out. The bookworm’s body was trying to get her away from those fingers as they pumped her insides so heavenly, the sensations her body was going through were too much for her, but the dark witch didn’t mean to stop even as herself was about to go over the edge. The bookworm felt her Professor sitting up a bit and she opened her amber eyes, as she saw the upper body of the dark witch outside the warm water she launched herself over her, taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking eagerly and biting gently as the dark witch had showed her to. Bellatrix gasped and moaned loudly as she felt the coil in her belly release itself and her walls clenching tightly around her pupil’s fingers; Hermione, on the other hand, feeling the dark witch’s walls tightening couldn’t hold herself back anymore and came alongside her lover screaming in pleasure as a second wave of orgasm shook violently her body.

As the two witches came down from their high, Hermione cuddled herself into the warm and pale body beside her, long arms making their way around her soft body as their legs intertwined themselves. The Professor gently kissed the top of Hermione’s head and the student let out a satisfied breath.

“Two months. Two months and we won’t have to sneak out anymore.” The bookworm stated happily as the arms around her tighten and her Professor smiled a genuine smile, one reserved only to this student. “I can’t cuddle much tonight, you know I can’t be outside my dorm room so late, it’s already way past curfew, the Prefect excuse will help me only to some degree.” Hermione said in a guilty tone, not wanting to leave those strong arms for at least a couple more hours. Bellatrix raised her head before hovering over the girl kissing her collarbone and biting down as her usual. “ _Bella_ …”

“Shush, dove. You’re safe with me, I will come up with something.” The Professor said smiling and then smirking satisfied as her student nodded bringing their lips closer. “You know, for a bookworm I wouldn’t have picked the bathroom fantasy first.” Hermione raised her eyebrow as her Professor smirked once again. “I always thought your naughtiest fantasy would’ve been get taken on the library desk.” Hermione gasped and then moaned once again both at the thought and at the fact that Bellatrix’s slender fingers were once again teasing her core.

“Oh, that’s a close second.” The bookworm smirked as her Professor’s fingers entered her again, Hermione moaned at the feeling and Bellatrix kissed her quickly, before adding, against soft lips.

“Well, I guess I need to work on that one too.” 


End file.
